


Освобождение МРадж-Дара

by Agent_Cerberus



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Cerberus/pseuds/Agent_Cerberus
Summary: История происхождения самого недружелюбного члена Чейдинхольской "тёмной семьи".





	Освобождение МРадж-Дара

Громко хрустнула под ногой сухая ветка. М`Радж-Дар как ни в чём не бывало продолжил идти вперёд. Треск веток, шорох травы, шелест листвы — и больше никаких звуков. Никаких приказов, угроз, споров на повышенных тонах. Никаких самодовольных меров, вооружённых людей и робко опускающих глаза сородичей. Сейчас его окружала только сонная природа Морровинда.

М`Радж-Дар устало опустился на низкий пень. Под заплечным мешком мокрая насквозь рубашка прилипла к шерсти: длинная вертикальная рана на спине всё же разошлась. Боли не было, но слабость росла с каждой минутой. Скинув заплечный мешок и сняв покрытую крупными алыми пятнами рубашку, он сосредоточился, собирая остатки сил. Сконцентрировался. Не сразу, но правая рука засветилась спасительным голубым сиянием. М`Радж-Дар разжал пальцы, высвобождая магическую энергию, которая разлилась под кожей приятным исцеляющим теплом. Стало немного легче, но надолго ли? Как скоро рана откроется вновь?

Можно дойти до города. Эбенгард — не Садрит Мора... При воспоминании о «грибном городе» М`Радж-Дар вздрогнул и быстро огляделся. Шерсть встала дыбом, а уши прижались к голове.

Но просторы Морровинда ответили взъерошенному каджиту умиротворяющей тишиной. Крики, угрозы, плётки и унижения остались в шахте... И в голове. М`Радж-Дар успел уйти достаточно далеко, но мучители преследовали его в воспоминаниях, которые в миг ожили, принеся с собой страх. Страх, что Алтис Герано, могущественный волшебник Телванни, настигнет его. Что накажет своим излюбленным методом: сначала обездвижит, лишая возможности оказать сопротивление. Затем, подойдя вплотную, схватит за горло и выпьет жизненные силы. М`Радж-Дар вздрогнул, вспоминая, как каждый раз при этом мерзкий Герано с удовольствием наблюдал своими маленькими красными глазками за его мучениями.

Вдоволь наигравшись, Герано вернёт в шахту, где от тошнотворной вони квама заложит нос и начнёт кружиться голова. Всё начнётся заново, и пыткам вновь не будет конца.

Закрыв глаза, М`Радж-Дар вспоминал ту жизнь, что была предначертана ему рабским происхождением. Вспоминал, как далёкой ночью какие-то меры увели маму, и больше он её не видел. Вспоминал, как котёнком его отправили на шахту квама, где М`Радж-Дар вместе с другими рабами копошился в слизи, выращивая яйца под присмотром лениво переговаривавшихся надзирателей.

Многие не выдерживали духоты и погибали во время работы. Их трупы перерабатывались в питательную смесь для фуражиров квама, а через несколько дней надзиратели загоняли в шахты новых рабов. И лишь бесценный дар мамы — простенькое, но никогда не подводившее заклинание восстановления помогало М`Радж-Дару выжить.

Один наполненный вонью бесконечный день сменялся другим. М`Радж-Дар взрослел, набирался сил... И с каждым выращенным квама крепла его ненависть к окружающим тварям — не столько к животным, сколько к так называемым «разумным» существам. Ухмыляющиеся меры. Самодовольные люди. Зверолюды — запуганные, согласные променять собственную жизнь на изнурительный труд во славу этих ублюдков. О, как мечтал М`Радж-Дар освоить магию Разрушения! Призвать из недр самого Обливиона пламя — искреннее, беспощадное, которое заставит всех тварей корчиться от боли, превратит отвратительные рожи в однообразные куски мяса, навсегда отправит эти никчёмные жизни... Куда — юный М`Радж-Дар не знал, но это не имело значения. Искренняя, незапятнанная бреднями морали ненависть согревала сердце, придавала сил, будоражила разум, заставляя думать. Планировать. Готовиться. И дожидаться подходящего момента.

Дни тянулись один за другим. Лица рабов сливались в однообразную массу. На ленивых надзирателей М`Радж-Дар старался не обращать внимания: ни к чему высвобождать ненависть раньше времени. Желая выглядеть незаметным, казаться робким и покорным, он работал, вдыхая удушливый воздух и больше не замечая вони. Окрепшие мышцы привыкли к нагрузкам и реже доставали ноющей болью.

М`Радж-Дар терпеливо ждал. Он мог подгадать момент и остаться наедине с надзирателем. Притаившись в темноте, обхватить руками жирную серую шею, повернуть остроухую голову — быстро, одним движением, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Выкрасть заветный ключ и уйти в новую, наполненную возможностями, свободную жизнь.

Но теперь М`Радж-Дар жаждал большего. Ненависть, что чернее темноты неосвещённых коридоров в глубинах шахты, овладела им, требуя задержаться. К счастью М`Радж-Дара — ненадолго. Нужного ему раба — молодого, сильного аргонианина с горячей кровью и невероятным обаянием, привели примерно через месяц после того, как один из ящеров упал замертво во время работы. Душа этого юноши рвалась обратно на свободу, в родное Чернотопье, но после избиения палками, плётками и ногами, Идущий-на-Юг сообразил, что в одиночку ему не вырваться. Сплёвывая кровь, хромая, но покорно работая под пристальными взглядами разъярённых надзирателей, он нашёптывал остальным рабам планы восстания, убийства ненавистных стражников и получения заветной свободы.

Пусть речь Идущего-на-Юг не отличалась грамотностью и красотой, его обаяние и бешеная энергетика привлекали внимание уставших от мучительного труда рабов. Идущий-на-Юг разжигал в их сердцах пламя искреннего гнева, что должно было сокрушить мучителей и привести к желанной свободе.

Рабам его речи нравились. Надзирателям — нет. Всё крепче сжимали они оружие, всё чаще недобро косились и проверяли, надёжно ли заперты замки. М`Радж-Дар не стал дожидаться, пока разгорится огонь противостояния — он решил разжечь его сам.

Затаиться. Слиться с темнотой. Дождаться жертву и свернуть шею, чувствуя сопротивление... Уже обретя свободу, М`Радж-Дар отнимет немало жизней. Какие-то убийства порадуют утончённостью и изобретательностью, какие-то окажутся более примитивными и грубыми. Но никогда М`Радж-Дар не забудет, как прижимал к себе зазевавшегося надзирателя —данмера с длинными, лезущими в рот волосами. Как впивались в бесшёрстную кожу острые когти тем сильнее, чем сильнее тот пытался вырваться. Как в темноте пещер раздался оглушительный щелчок, после которого всякое сопротивление прекратилось. Тело надзирателя обмякло, враз став неимоверно тяжёлым. М`Радж-Дар шумно дышал. Впервые за четырнадцать лет жизни его переполняло пьянящее чувство восторга.

Но счастливая улыбка ненадолго задержалась на лице: М`Радж-Дар мчался по коридорам, уши его стояли торчком, а из горла вырывались бессвязные, наполненные страхом крики.

— Убили! Там... Там надзирателя убили! Идущий-на-Юг сдержал слово и начал войну!

В доказательствах не было нужды — упоминания тела надзирателя и имени главного нарушителя спокойствия в одной фразе хватило для того, чтобы разъярённые охранники накинулись на переполненных злобным отчаянием рабов. М`Радж-Дар жалел, что не может задержаться и увидеть, как эти твари рвут друг друга. Жалел, что не дождётся момента, когда воины квама встанут на защиту самки и начнут бросаться на всех без разбору — вот это будет зрелище!

Стараясь не попадаться на глаза, М`Радж-Дар прокрался к двери, которую без труда открыл снятым с тела надзирателя ключом. Выйдя на свежий, обдавший непривычной прохладой ночной воздух, он запер за собой дверь на три оборота, оставил ключ в замке и бросился бежать. Вперёд. Неважно — куда, вперёд! Быстрее! Как можно дальше отсюда!

М`Радж-Дар мчался — не разбирая дороги, задыхаясь. Острая трава резала босые ноги, какие-то колючки застревали в шерсти — плевать. Свобода опьянила М`Радж-Дара, и слёзы искреннего счастья текли по его щекам.

Эту самую свободу попытались отнять. Двое стражников Телванни, вооружённые призванными мечами, увидев наруч раба, напали на М`Радж-Дара с разных сторон. И пока острые когти раздирали горло первого, меч второго зацепил беззащитную спину. Крича от боли, страха и отчаяния, М`Радж-Дар бросился в атаку. Огненно-рыжей молнией проскользнул под рассекающим воздух мечом, прижался к противнику словно любовник и потянулся — жадно, будто умирающий от жажды к наполненной водой бутылке — к открытой шее стражника.

Когти, следом — пальцы погрузились во влажную, горячую плоть. Булькающие звуки смешались с отрывистыми хрипами. М`Радж-Дар слушал. Мелодия агонии зачаровала его, заставив позабыть обо всём. Лишь когда стражник, дёрнувшись в последний раз, замер под освещающими небосвод лунами, М`Радж-Дар продолжил путь.

Он спал в пещере, сквозь чуткий сон вслушиваясь в каждый шорох. Пил грязную воду и питался кислыми ягодами, но двигался вперёд. Несколько раз рана на спине расходилась — М`Радж-Дар сращивал её заклинанием и продолжал идти. И пускай он ещё не выбрал конкретное направление, что касается мироощущения — тут всё было предельно ясно. М`Радж-Дар шёл к новой жизни. И горе тому, кто посмеет встать у него на пути.


End file.
